elmos_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Balls
Balls is the first episode of Elmo's World. The first installment in the series is a simple examination of balls, with slightly rougher versions of certain regular features. In an unusual variation, the final performance of "The Ball Song" features a "follow-the-bouncing-ball," referencing the classic Fleischer cartoon shorts and other media to use the technique. What is Elmo Thinking about Today? Elmo introduces you to himself and his goldfish, Dorothy. He then opens his closet (Door), only to be attacked by varying balls which fall on him. Mr. Noodle Dorothy has a question, which is "how do you catch a ball", to which Elmo wants to ask Mr. Noodle. Mr. Noodle tries catching a ball with a baseball mitt & a butterfly net, but in the end, he catches a beach ball with his hands. Dorothy Wants to Ask Someone Else Dorothy wants to ask someone else the question, "how do you catch a ball", so 3 different children show Dorothy how to catch a ball with your hands. Elmo asks a baby, but the baby just drops the ball onto the ground. Elmo Has a Question for You Elmo wonders how many times a ball can bounce. A cartoon ball appears on the screen, and bounces a total of 28 times. Quiz Elmo knows other things that bounce, and things that don't bounce. He shows us that babies in bouncy seats and Telly on a pogo stick do bounce, while eggs, phone books, & birthday cakes don't bounce. TV The Ball Channel: A short cartoon is played about what would happen if balls didn't bounce. Interview Elmo talks to a beach ball, who tells Elmo that he (the beach ball) bounces because he's filled with air. He also tells Elmo that he can roll, and that is because he is round. But not all balls are round. One example of a ball that isn't round would be a football. Tickle Me Land Dorothy imagines Elmo playing football, ping pong, & golf, which all use different types of balls. Ewballs-football.jpg EW Balls Ping Pong.png Elmogolfer.jpg Elmo's Home Video Elmo's video is called "Squishing The Air Out Of A Beach Ball", in which Herry Monster removes all the air from a beach ball. Film Michelle and her dad played catch at the beach. At first, Michelle couldn't catch the ball, but after some practice, she is able to catch the ball. The Ball Song Elmo sings "The Ball Song" while a cartoon ball bounces over the word "ball" every time Elmo says that word. Edits The version of this episode on "Sesame Street Go" doesn't have the word "Ball" on-screen during the final song; the DVD and broadcast versions have a beach ball bouncing on the word "ball" to the song's tune. However, the "Sesame Street Go" version just has a soccer ball bouncing in the same area, but not to the tune of the song. This is because the version used on "Sesame Street Go" is the version broadcasted internationally (the international versions have end credits, due to many places airing it separate from Sesame Street), not the original version, which is on DVD and YouTube. The international copy also uses some different camera shots during the final song, for unknown reasons. Watch Episode This episode can also be watched on sesamestreet.org. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Fun